Remain
by spazzytazzy
Summary: Sequel to Stay. Beca and Jesse's relationship continues on to college. Will their experiences with growing up, friendships and the past break them apart or end up making them stronger than ever? Will their young love Remain?
1. Chapter 1

**Remain**

**Chapter One**

"Get together, one more picture." Steven Mitchell instructed the girls.

Beca rolled her eyes at her best friend, Chloe. "Dad, we have to go!"

"Just one more." He objected, raising the camera. "This is a big day! My baby girl is going off to college!"

"Dad, you _work_ at Barden U. I'm in your class. We're going to see each other every week, I'm not moving halfway across the country."

"Yeah, but you're going to be too busy with classes and studying to hang out with your old man."

"I already promised that I would go to dinner with you every Wednesday."

He nodded seriously, "Yeah, you say that now."

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes, "Ok, we're leaving."

Chloe helped Beca shove her last bag into the trunk of the car before slamming it closed and grinning at Beca, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Beca waited for Chloe to climb into the backseat of the cab before she turned to her dad and smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yes you will." Steven Mitchell replied, giving her another big squeeze before releasing her from his hold. "Here's some money, to cover your cab fare. Do you have your phone and your keys and everything?"

"Yep." Beca told him, making a show of patting her jeans pocket. "I have everything, and if I just so happen to forget something then I can just call my wonderfully amazing dad and have him bring it to me. Seeing as he only lives 40 minutes away."

"Don't let any strange guys share your cab." He warned, "I don't want to go all Liam Neeson on some people."

"Dad, no, stop." She objected, putting a hand up. "Why do you have to reference Taken in our everyday conversations?"

"Just letting you know that I got yo back." He told her, crossing his arms in front of him and throwing her a gang sign.

"I'm leaving." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him before climbing in the backseat of the cab after Chloe.

Chloe laughed as the cab pulled out of the yard. "Your dad is hilarious."

Beca scoffed at her, "If by hilarious, you mean extremely embarrassing."

Almost 50 minutes the cab pulled to a halt along the curb of a small rent house only a mile from Barden University. Beca paid the driver and the girls pulled their bags out of the trunk, dragging their bags up the drive and inside. Chloe squealed and clapped her hands together, "I _love_ this place, I know it's small but it's really not that bad!"

Beca grinned at her, "I say instead of unpacking we go walk around, get some dinner and come back to watch some movies."

Steven Mitchell had been the one to find the rent house for Beca and Chloe to stay in. The landlord was one of his colleagues who often rented houses to college students who didn't want to stay in the dorms, so Steven talked to him and the woman had agreed to rent to the two girls. Beca had enough money saved up from tutoring Jesse that would cover her part of the rent for a little while, so she would be able to settle into her schoolwork before she would have to go out job hunting.

"I hear The Spot is _the_ place to be when you're a student at Barden University." Chloe informed her as they walked. "It's a club and it's actually not too far from our place, we can go like all the time!"

"Woah." Beca objected, "I don't know about going _all the time_."

"Beca, I _have_ to find a boyfriend. You're going to be spending a lot of time with Jesse and I refuse to be the third wheel."

"I'm sure that you will have a boyfriend in no time." Beca told her.

She wasn't just being nice. Chloe was the kind of girl that boys went crazy over, her big doe eyes just drew them in like moths to a flame. Sure enough, they were at the diner less than ten minutes before Chloe got cornered on her way to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. When she got back to the table she had a sly smile and a phone number scratched on a napkin, which she waved in Beca's face. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a _great _year."

Beca laughed, hoping that Chloe was right.

* * *

Chloe looked down at her phone when it beeped in her lap, "Benji's going to arrive tomorrow, and he wants to hang out."

"Awesome." Beca responded, "Lets do it. Maybe we can all go to _The Spot_ so you can find your future boyfriend."

Chloe laughed out loud, "Yes!"

A knock came on their front door and Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm going to my room. Thank God the walls are thick!"

Beca grinned at her back and flung the door open, staring up at the dark haired boy who stood on her doorstep with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. She laughed happily and threw her arms around Jesse's neck, locking her lips with his as he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He grinned against her lips and shut the door behind them, "I missed you."

"I'm so happy you're here." She replied, pulling back to give him a small smile. "Want to see my room?"

"Oh, I definitely want to see your room."

* * *

**Hoping to see some reviews from my faithful Stay readers ;)  
I had this chapter already written and it was a bit longer but I live in OKlahoma and the storms crashed my computer so I lost it.  
Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remain**

**Chapter Two**

Beca woke with a big, content sigh. When her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was Jesse's chest moving up and down with each steady breath. She smiled and placed her hand onto his bare skin, racing her fingers up and down his torso.

After a moment, a small smile graced Jesse's lips, announcing that he was awake as well. Beca smiled and slid on top of him, straddling him as she trailed kisses up his chest. He let out a soft groan and shifted underneath her, running his hands up her thighs and settling on the curves of her bare hips. Jesse opened his eyes and grinned up at her lazily, "I could get use to waking up like this."

Jesse pushed himself up into a seated position and scooted them backwards so that his back was against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Beca and pulled her into a kiss. She giggled as his lips trailed fire on her skin as they trailed down her neck.

Beca sighed as she pressed her bare chest against his, her whole body flushing with heat. Her hands reached up to play with his hair, planting kisses along his hairline. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Mmm," he grunted, pulling back to look at her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit this summer as much as I said I would. Are you mad?"

"Oh, you mean how you only visited _twice_ instead of every other weekend like you promised?" she teased, earning a wince from him. "You can make it up to me."

Jesse captured her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it gently. "I'll start making it up to you." He growled playfully, "Right now."

Goosebumps rose along Beca's body and she bit her bottom lip when she felt a certain familiar hardness beneath her. "Oh."

Beca didn't think she would ever get enough of Jesse – and she didn't mean just sexually. This boy filled her whole heart. She smiled as their lips met and she parted her lips to allow his tongue to play with her own. His fingers traced along the flesh of her upper thighs before one hand slid between them and roamed their way up until they found their mark.

She couldn't help but let out a low groan as he rubbed her, his fingers moving circular against her most sensitive place. Beca dug her nails into his strong muscular arms in response to his attention to her love-button, gasping aloud as his fingers worked against her in a circular motion. He let out a small laugh before pulling away so that he could direct himself inside of her opening.

Her walls ached until he slid in against them, his thickness earning a soft cry from her as they joined together.

* * *

"There he is!" Chloe called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. "BEN-JAY!"

The three of them watched as Benji's head shot up and turned from side to side as he searched until he spotted them in the back of the diner. He grinned and wove through the thick crowds to get to them, plopping down in the booth next to Chloe before turning and glancing over his shoulder, "Wow, this place is packed!"

"Yeah, Greg told me this place was the most popular with the college kids." Chloe told them, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she glanced down at the menu.

"Who is Greg?" Beca asked her, wondering when Chloe had managed to meet this guy.

Chloe shot her a grin and shrugged, "I met him in the laundry room last night."

Beca raised her brows and shook her head, smiling. That girl could find a guy anywhere. They thanked the waitress when she dropped a huge plate of bacon cheese fries in the middle of their table and left to go check on the next table. Beca pulled out a fry covered in melted cheese and bits of bacon and popped it into her mouth, almost groaning at how amazing it tasted.

Chloe was chewing on a fry when her phone went off, announcing a new text message. She snagged another fry and glanced down at the screen, her eyes lighting up as she read it. "Guys!"

"Uh-oh." Jesse smiled, "This is not going to be good."

The red-head stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Mike just texted me and-"

"Wait, who's Mike?" Benji interrupted.

"He's this super adorable guy I met when I was at the library."

"_You_ went to the _library_?" Jesse asked in mock horror.

"I go to the library!" she objected, scowling before letting out a sigh. "Okay – the coffee shop is in the library."

The three of them laughed at her and she slapped the table with her open hand, "_Anyways_, Mike is a Senior this year so he says he can show me around and take me to all the hot spots. Maybe I can show _him_ a hot spot."

Benji's face turned bright red and Jesse wrinkled his nose at the thought what she was implying, making both Beca and Chloe burst into laughter. "Like I was telling Beca last night, The Spot is where all the college kids go. It's a club nearby, we should go check it out when we leave here."

Benji looked uncomfortable at the thought, "I don't think we're old enough to get into a club."

Chloe bumped him with her shoulder, "Benj, come on! Don't wimp out on me now! We can get it just fine, the only thing we have to sneak is our alcohol."

"I don't want to get arrested before my first day of college." Benji mumbled, shoving some fries in his mouth.

"We're not getting arrested." Chloe insisted, grinning now. "We can just dance and have fun, you have to live a little Benji."

Their plate of cheesy fries that tasted like they came from heaven was finished off within twenty minutes and Chloe was bouncing in her seat in anticipation of going to the club. "I have to go check my hair, come with me Beca."

"We'll wait for you outside." Jesse called after them.

Beca trailed after Chloe to the bathroom and leaned against the wall as Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and re-applied a soft pink gloss to her lips. Beca laughed at the fish face Chloe was making at herself, "Are you planning on getting lucky tonight?"

Chloe's reflection smiled mischievously at her, "I hope so. Seriously, Greg looks like Ryan Gosling."

"Ha-ha, it's like he's been photo shopped!" she quoted one of their favorite movies: Crazy, Stupid Love.

"Here's hoping."

They met up with the guys outside when Chloe finally finished primping for the club and Beca slid her hand into Jesse's, interlocking their fingers together. She smiled in response to his softly squeezing her hand and leaning down to place a kiss on her temple. The club really wasn't that far from the apartment that the girls shared, maybe a twenty minute walk if they were just casually strolling along.

The line to get into the club wasn't too long and the four of them got inside pretty quick. The club was already crowded with dancing; drinking college kids who were apparently wanting to start class with hangovers the next day.

"We'll go get drinks, what do you want?" Jesse asked her, having to raise his voice in order to be heard over the blaring music. "Dr Pepper?"

"Yes, please!"

"There he is, come on!" Chloe squealed, pulling Beca out onto the dance floor with her. "I want him to salivate when he sees my moves."

Beca stood there on the dance floor awkwardly while Chloe rolled her hips from side to side and used Beca pretty much as her stripper pole. "This is awkward."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes, "This is what guys like, and I bet Jesse's eyes would pop out of his head."

"I, uh, can't dance like that. I'm also pretty sure if I tried to dance like that, I would look like I was having a seizure or something. It would definitely not be sexy. Jesse's eyes would bug out from embarrassment."

"What!" she shouted, laughing. "You were great at our performance at Barden High! You can shake and shimmy with the best of 'em! Well…maybe not like Stacie."

"Let's show them what you're workin' with!" Chloe cried out.

Beca could feel heat rising up her neck and into her cheeks when Chloe came closer to her and placed her hands gently on Beca's hips, making her move with her as Chloe rolled her hips again. Chloe pressed their bodies together as they moved and she slowly slid her body down, basically grinding into Beca's body.

"Ok-aay, this is a bit out of my comfort zone."

Chloe laughed at her and threw her arms around her neck, turning to talk into her ear so that she could hear her. "Don't worry, we'll practice at home so you'll be more comfortable next time we come!"

Hooray. Beca thought as a tall blonde boy came to stand behind Chloe and reached a hand out to grasp her side. The red head winked at Beca before turning to face the boy, her head tilted to the side as she looked up at him cutely. She waited until the two of them started to move together before she started making her way off of the dance floor in search of Jesse and Benji.

Before she could even take a dozen steps her hand was grabbed and she turned around, anticipating Jesse. This guy was definitely not Jesse. He looked down at her with his soft green eyes, a soft smile on his lips, "I'm Jake."

"Uhhh, Beca." She told him, glancing over her shoulder.

"You looked amazing out there." He continued.

"Thanks, I'm going to go find my boyfriend now." She told him, tugging her hand free.

He laughed, "See you around, Beca."

"Wouldn't hold my breath." She mumbled before finally spotting the guy she was looking for. He was sitting at a table with Benji, laughing about something.

When she got to the table Jesse tugged on her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap, moving a glass of brown liquid towards her. She thanked him with a smile and took a big gulp, smacking it back down on the table top. Jesse slid a hand along her waist, his fingertips snaking under the waistband of her jeans.

Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, smiling when his hold on her tightened. "I liked watching you out there."

She had to bite back an embarrassed laugh. "Oh yeah, I'm so sure."

He grinned at her and she was at a loss for words. Seriously? She pretty much just stood there, Chloe was the one who was controlling the whole thing. Beca was pretty sure she didn't even have a sexy bone in her body, when she Chloe was dancing up on her she was certain that she looked like a freak of nature but the expression on Jesse's face was making her think that maybe she could be a little sexy – if she tried.

Maybe she would take Chloe up on her dance lesson offer .

**I HAD to use love-button for her *ahem* just because that's what my friends and I call it LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remain**

**Chapter Three**

Beca flopped down onto her bed after pulling off her dirty, sweaty t-shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket by her closet. Jesse hopped over her and collapsed on the other side of her bed, stretching his arms up over his head. They had spent the last two hours moving all of his and Benji's things into their dorm room and then decided to make the trek home on foot.

The ceiling fan blew cool air onto the two of them and it felt amazing after the walk in the scorching heat. It wasn't even that long of a walk, the horrible heat wave is what made it seem as if they had spent an _hour_ walking across the Sahara Desert. She was surprised that her flip flops hadn't melted into the asphalt.

It didn't take them long to cool off with her fan rotating at full speed, thankfully.

"I thought we were going to die before we got here."

"Don't worry babe, I would have carried you on my back before I let you die out there." he told her, puffing up his chest.

"Oh God, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard." she fluttered her eyelashes at him, pretending to swoon. "You are so manly."

"Even this manly-man can be romantical sometimes."

Beca giggled and squirmed as Jesse rolled over on top of her in order to trail kisses up her bare stomach, stopping to look up at her when he reached her bra.

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled. "It's getting late."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he questioned her, placing a kiss on the cleavage that spilled over her bra.

"I need to actually _sleep_ tonight." She told him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Tomorrow is a big day, and I can't let you completely exhaust me."

He grinned and pressed his lips against hers, "Tomorrow we are official college students."

"Official college students." She repeated his words.

"I like the sound of that." Jesse told her, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, me too." she let out a small moan, flushing at the sound.

"I like the sound of _that_ too."

* * *

Beca pulled her bag from her shoulder and set it down next to the desk she had just claimed as her own. It was her last class of the day and she was already tired and ready to meet Jesse and Benji for dinner like they had planned last night, Chloe wouldn't be joining them because tonight was her first date with the guy at the club, Greg.

"Beca."

Beca jumped when she heard her name and turned to see a familiar looking boy take the seat behind her, grinning. She raised a brow at him and he laughed, "It's Jake, from The Spot?"

"Oooh, yeah. Hi." She nodded at him, turning to face the front as their teacher walked in.

"I was hoping that we'd have a class together." He continued, leaning close.

Beca frowned, "Uhh, okay."

She tried to ignore his chuckling from behind her as she took notes. Jake's voice spoke again, this time closer. "You know she's reading from the syllabus right?"

Beca let out a little sigh and turned her head to glare at him, "I'm aware of that, thanks."

"Why are you taking notes then?"

"Why do I need to explain my learning techniques to you?"

The boy held up his hands in surrender and grinned, "Okay, okay, sorry."

Beca turned to face the front again in time to see the annoyed look the teacher flashed in their direction. Great, first day of class and she had already gotten on the teacher's bad side.

"-so form a study group of three or four. Believe me, in this class…you're going to need as much help as you can get." Their teacher finished before grabbing her over-sized purse and leaving the classroom.

"Beccaaaaa."

Beca twisted around in her seat, "Holy crap, dude, _what_ do you want?"

Jake's eyebrows rose high in surprise before a slow, lazy grin slid across his face. "Hey now, is that how you're going to treat your study partner?"

She frowned, "What if I want a different study partner?"

"Listen, I know you have a boyfriend." He told her, stretching his arms high over his head and yawning. "I'm not trying to steal you away from him-"

"Good, because you wouldn't be able to."

"-but I _do_ need to pass this class and as you heard, in order for that to happen I'm going to need a good study group. You seem like the kind of girl who is really good at class and studying and all that, so I honestly am just asking for your help with this class. I promise I won't slack off and you definitely will not regret choosing me."

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "We need three people, at least."

"Don't worry, Becky. I'm on it." He saluted her.

"_Don't_ call me Becky." She told him before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Thirty minutes later she slid into the booth next to Jesse and pulled him into a kiss, grinning against his lips. Jesse pulled her close so that she was practically sitting on his lap, his hands firm on her thin hips. They broke apart only when an exhausted looking Benji plopped into the seat across from them, resting his head on the table top.

"Hard day, Benj?" Jesse laughed.

"I got so lost. I ended up in the wrong class and didn't realize until the teacher put in a video about…birth. I tried to leave but she wouldn't let me, she said I would need to grow a stronger stomach if I wanted to be in her class." He moaned, "I don't think I can ever look at my mom the same way. I can never go home again."

Beca laughed and reached out, patting his head affectionately. "Poor Benji!"

"Where's Chloe?" he asked, finally raising up.

"She had a date with _Greg_." Beca replied.

"Oh…yeah."

Three hours later Beca sat on her living room couch when she finally saw headlights shine in through the front room windows, announcing the arrival of Chloe. She thought she might have to go outside with the hose to cool the two of them off when Chloe finally came inside, giggling and waving out the door before shutting it behind her.

The red-head flashed her a grin before leaning against the door behind her, "Ohmygosh Beca, it was _soo_ perfect! He's amazing, he really is!"

"What happened?"

Chloe sighed dreamily, "He took me to this fancy restaurant and we ate on the roof while a orchestra played. It was _beyond_ romantic, it was like something out of a freakin' movie! Then, we went to get back in the car and he pressed me up against the car and…it was magical. Honestly, this sounds completely crazy, but I think he could be _the one_."

Beca smiled at her friend, she was so happy that her friend had found someone that she cared about and liked so much but she couldn't help but feel a gnawing in the pit of her stomach.

**So sorry its taken forever folks. I've had the flu **** I am now going to go crawl back into my bed and hope this sickness ends quickly. Ugh. I know there wasn't anything super exciting in this chapter, I'm setting the story up ya'll! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remain**

**Chapter Four**

_Jesse: I need your help_

_What now?_ Beca texted back. A moment later she heard her phone beep again, alerting her to a new text message.

_Jesse: Meet me in the laundry center. Operation – Clean Jesse's Clothes._

…_it's 3 in the morning._

_Jesse: I know. Couldn't sleep. I need help._

_Yeah, the psychiatric kind. I'm sleeping._

_Jesse: I'll buy you an ice-cream._

Beca snorted. _Are you bribing me with __food__?_

_Jesse: Do you know how pretty you are?_

_OMG. Shut up. I'll be there soon._ She replied, kicking her blankets off and forcing herself up and out of bed. Jesse was _so_ going to owe her for this.

She slid a light gray skirt on followed by a black spaghetti strap top and slipped on a pair of flip-flops before grabbing her keys. A little while later Beca closed the washer lid and pressed the start button. "See? Easy."

Jesse gave her a bashful look, "In my defense, my mom never let me do the laundry."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the washer she had just started. "It's called Google."

Jesse flashed her his adorable smile and moved closer, drawing her into a kiss. Beca sighed against his lips and moved her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling his head down closer. A jolt shot through her when he pressed his hips against hers, feeling his excitement through his jeans. Beca laughed and groaned, "No way, we are _not_ having sexytime in a freakin' laundry mat."

Jesse only grinned in response and let his hands trail up her thighs, raising up her skirt. Beca slapped at his hands, a serious face, "Back off, Buster!"

She tried to ignore the puppy-dog face he was giving her, managing to roll her eyes at it. Jesse had started trailing kisses along her neck, his hands roaming her back and stirring up a fiery heat between her legs when he suddenly stopped and pulled away, staring hard at her chest. "Ms. Mitchell, are you wearing a bra?"

Beca smirked at him and placed both hands on the washer behind her, using her arms to raise herself up so she sat on top of the washer, crossing her legs she replied with a simple, "Nope."

Jesse looked at her like he wanted to devour her and it damn near made her breathless. She watched as his eyes roamed over her entire body and the burning desire inside of her that threatened to explode is what made her slowly uncross her legs and slide them apart.

She loved that that little action was enough to make him groan out loud. He moved forward and slid his hands beneath her skirt again, further this time, hooking his fingers under the waist of her underwear and sliding them off of her. Beca was nearly panting as she unhooked his jeans and slowly slipped his zipper down before tugging his jeans and boxers down off of his hips enough to free what she needed.

Jesse let out a deep, throaty growl when her hand slid along his hardness. Her heart beat wildly, making her feel almost light headed as she hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him to her in order to close the small distance that stood between them. Jesse gripped her hips and shifted her to where it would be easier for him to get to her, before he pressed the tip of himself just between her aching lips.

Jesse let out another low moan as he moved himself along her entrance, teasing her. "Beca, fuck. You're already wet."

She used her legs to pull him again, urging him without using words to continue. She let out a small gasp when he suddenly pushed himself inside, granting her silent plea.

Thank God everyone was probably still asleep at this hour because the sound of her moans as he thrust into her seemed to be amplified in the small laundry center. The fireball inside her was starting to build and the bottom of her feet tingled in anticipation of her climax. Her fingers pressed into his skin as the pressure built. She knew he was getting close as well by how much faster his thrusts were coming.

Beca tightened her legs around his waist just as the fireball inside of her burst, releasing throughout her entire body. He clamped a hand over her mouth as her loud cry ripped its way out, muffling the sound of her release. He panted heavily when he finally removed his hand and planted a few small kisses along her chest. "Wow."

* * *

Beca slid her purse into the booth before following after it, looking across the table to look at her dad. "Fancy seeing you here."

He smiled at her, "Glad to see you haven't forgotten about your old man already."

"I told you," she said, looking down at the menu. "Not gonna happen."

"How are your classes going?"

Beca shrugged, "It's hard to say after a whole three days."

Steven grinned across the table at her as their waitress appeared. They both ordered their drinks and food and Beca took a bite out of the courtesy roll the waitress had set at their table, noticing for the first time that her dad was fidgeting. He looked nervous. "Oh hell, what happened?"

He looked at her in surprise, "Huh?"

"Spit it out, dad."

Steven nodded and took a bite of his own roll before meeting her eyes, "So, I've been seeing someone."

"Woah!" Beca stared at him.

"Don't sound _so_ shocked." He mumbled.

"No, well I mean." She stopped and shook her head before continuing, "I just didn't know you were looking. You haven't dated anyone since mom. Wait, have you?"

"No." he shook his head, "Sheila is the first woman I've dated in a _long_ time."

The two of them fell silent and thankfully that was when their waitress re-appeared with their hot plates of food. "Anything else I can get for ya'll?"

Beca told her no and she left them alone. "Ummm, how long have you been dating…Sheila?"

"About two weeks." He admitted, shrugging at her surprised look. "I didn't want to say anything to you unless I could see us maybe going umm…maybe having a future together."

"Wow, okay, well..good for you, dad." She told him, giving him a smile. "About time you settle down again."

He cleared his throat at that, "That's also what I wanted to talk to you about, Beca. The whole settling down thing."

She was going to crack a joke but the look on her face made her nearly swallow her tongue, "What do you mean?"

"What I want to say is that you're a freshman in college. You have four years to party and go to classes and meet new people and explore different paths in your life before you're kicked out into the real world and have to worry about debt and money and a job and family."

"And?" she prompted.

He sighed and placed his elbows on the table, "You know I like Jesse, he's a great guy."

Beca bristled.

"I just don't want you to settle down with someone at such a young age. He's your first boyfriend, I know you think you love him-"

"I _think_ I love him?" she challenged, her nails tapping on the table.

"Just hear me out, Beca." He told her, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't want to see you not live up to all of your potential because you're making all of your decisions to include Jesse. You need to be selfish and I just- I don't want you to spend your college years depressed when you and Jesse break up."

"Are you for serious right now?" she asked him, her voice rising. "You want me to dump my wonderful, amazing boyfriend so I can go whoring around school and experimenting with drugs?"

Steven sighed, "That is not what I said and I'm not telling you to break up with him, I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying. You don't think Jesse and I are going to last."

"It's just not likely-"

"Thanks for dinner." She told him, standing and grabbing her purse before throwing her napkin down on her plate. "I had a blast."

**Good news! No flu! BUT I have a horrible sinus infection. Yuck. Thank all you lovely peoples for your wonderfully kind reviews and don't worry, I haven't forgotten that Bumper still needs to find out the truth about the car accident. It will come eventually, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was still upset about dinner with her dad the night before when she slid into her seat, angrily slamming her bag down on top of her desk. Her right foot shook and she scowled across the room at the dry-erase board as if it had personally done something offensive to her.

"Wow, what bit you on the butt?"

Beca turned her glare to Jake, rolling her eyes when he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm really not in the mood today, go bother somebody else."

He laughed lightly before going quiet for a few minutes. Of course, his silence didn't last very long. "I can cheer you up."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

Jake looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before standing suddenly and snatching her bag right off of her desk. Ignoring her protest to give her bag back, he slung it over his shoulder. "Lets go study outside."

Beca stood and reached out to retrieve her bag but he moved away from her, towards the door. "Give it back."

"Not unless you come with me. The sun is out, the birds are chirping, lets go enjoy our young miserable lives while we still can." He said, shooting her a wink before turning and marching right out of class with her bag still slung over his shoulder.

Beca blinked after him before letting out a grunt and following, what other choice did she have? He was waiting for her right outside the door with a victorious grin splayed across his face. She rolled her eyes and trailed after him as he led her over to a tree on the green that would provide them with adequate shading while they studied.

"You are irritating." Beca grumbled, plopping down next to him.

"You know," he laughed, finally returning her bag. "This isn't the first time I've been told that."

"Shocking."

Beca pretended not to notice the way Jake watched her as she pulled out her books and supplies, or how he scooted closer to her, but when he reached his hand out towards her own she popped off, "What are you doing, I told you I have a boyfriend."

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and confusion as he plucked a spare pen from her bag…which just so happened to be right next to where her hand was resting. "Yes, I remember." He let out a laugh, "Also, FYI, I have a girlfriend."

Beca could feel her face flush as she stared down at her textbook, "Sorry, I'm just-"

"Setting boundaries. I understand." He grinned, "So tell me about your love muffin, how long have you been together?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "My relationship is none of your business."

Jake faked hurt, "And here I thought we were friends."

She gave him a funny look and he sighed dramatically, "Okay, fine, you don't consider me a friend…_yet_. Soon though, soon you shall be mine."

She stared at him as he rubbed his hands together like a psychotic evil doctor and let out an insanely high-pitched giggle. This guy was nuts. Beca shook her head, "You have serious issues."

He laughed for real this time and bumped her shoulder with his before turning back to his book, "Okay then, I'll start. I've been with Jessie sinc-"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm telling you about my girlfriend." He informed her, starting again.

"Her name is not Jessie."

Jesse frowned over at her, "What, you hate that name or something?"

"No, it-" she shook her head and let out a soft laugh, "That's my boyfriend's name."

"Get out of town."

"Get out of town? I didn't know people still said that." She teased.

A grin stretched across his face, "Anyway, Jessie and I got together our freshman year of college."

"What year are you in now?" she asked him, surprised that he looked so young for someone who was apparently not a freshman like her.

"Senior."

"Get out of town." She mocked him.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Can we just pretend that I never said that?"

"I really don't think we can."

"I don't even understand how you have a boyfriend, you're mean."

Beca shrugged one shoulder, "He's a glutton for punishment."

His eyebrows shot up and the corner of his mouth twitched at her in amusement and dirty thoughts. "Keep going, I like where this is headed."

Beca groaned and swatted his arm, "Not like _that_."

"No? You mean…you guys haven't…?"

She could feel her face flush as she stared down at her book, "Not your business, dude."

He laughed at her response, "You're really cute when you're all embarrassed."

"I have to go."

He instantly stopped laughing, "No, I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"Its not because of you, I told Jesse I would meet him for lunch." She explained, shoving her things into her bag. "Sorry I'm bailing, we'll study later."

"Wait!"

Beca stood and pulled the bag onto her shoulder, looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Your number. Then we can figure out when we're both free to get together." He told her, whipping out his phone. "To study."

She hesitated for only a second before she rattled off her cell number to him and left.

* * *

"You look stunning." Jesse grinned at her when she slid into the booth across from him.

Beca raised a brow at him, "I'm wearing sweatpants and haven't brushed my hair."

Jesse's grin seemed to stretch even more, "I like it."

She laughed and made a face at him, "What are you getting?"

"Special Number 4."

"Mmm."

They were both quiet while she looked down at the menu, deciding what to eat. It was only after the waitress came and took their orders that Jesse cleared his throat to grab her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"You're really quiet and keep staring out the window."

Beca sent a shrug his way, "I'm fine, just tired."

She watched as he fiddled with his straw wrapper, "Does this have to do with dinner with your dad?"

Her whole body tensed at his question and her gaze dropped to the table, her anger at her dad re-surfacing. She couldn't even say it. She didn't even want to _think_ about what her dad said to her at dinner. Beca shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't want to tell Jesse what her dad had talked to her about – she didn't want him to think that he had anything to worry about.

Turns out, she didn't have to.

"Your dad called me last night." He informed her, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "Beca, listen-"

"Don't you _dare_ break up with my because of my asshole father."

Jesse stared at her in surprise, "No, that's not what I was going to say! You thought I would break up with you over that? Listen, Beca, he called and told me what he said to you and then he apologized to me."

"Good."

He smiled at her, "He's a dad, Beca. Its what they do. Nobody's ever good enough for their daughters, he's just protective of you."

"Well he needs to back off." She responded with less bite than before.

"You should call him Bec, he feels horrible."

Beca sighed. "Can't I make him sweat it a little longer?"

Jesse grinned, "Okay, you can call him after we go get ice-cream."

**Wow guys, if there is still anyone who remembers this story LOL. My apologies for taking SO. DAMN. LONG. **

**I've had a lot of family crap happening - surgeries and funerals. Didn't really feel up to writing buttttt I am now back in action!**

**P.S... I'm heartbroken over the Cory Monteith news. Sadface. **


End file.
